Fabulosa NBLM e no fim LEJP
by Mandy Evans
Summary: segunda fanfiction de High School Musical que aconteceu logo depois das férias de Hogwarts? Descubra lendo aqui!


Fabulosa - NB/LM

Songfic de Fabulous-High School Musical

Fanfic de Mandy Evans

Espero que curtam!

e obrigada pelas reviews! amo todos vocês... Obrigada pelo apoio!

-------------------------------------------------I am fabulous--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcisa Black estava na única cadeira rosa do clube dos malfoys (convite do Lúcio) com a sua irmã bellatrix e suas amigas Sophie e Teka... Teka correu pra pegar a cadeira mais próxima mas Lúcio dominou a cadeira, Narcisa nem reparou nisso e já começou a cantar:

-"Fora com o velho e que entre o novo

Adeus nuvens cinzas, olá céu azul

Um mergulho na piscina, uma ida ao spa,

dias infinitos em meu chaise

O todo de acordo com o pedido!"

Nisso o pianista do piano branco desafina gravemente tocando a música errada...Narcisa diz?

-Desculpe-me?

O pianista finalmente se acerta com a partitura e toca a música certa

-Obrigada!

De repente volta a cantar todas as exigências que tinha:

-"Chá Gelado importado de Inglaterra

Salva-vidas importados da Espanha

Toalhas importadas da Turquia e

Perus importados de Maiiine"

Lúcio de repente se juntou a noiva pra cantar também

-"Nós estamos indo relaxar e renovar"

Nisso chega 2 garçons com os pedidos de Narcisa

-Você... vá... fazer

E de repente voltou a cantar animadamente

-"Eu quero tudo fabuloso

Aquele é meu pedido simples

Todas as coisas fabulosas

Mais grande e melhore, é melhor

Eu necessito de algo que inspira pra ajudar-me começar

Longitudinalmente

Eu necessito de pequenos fabulosos, isso é errado?"

E virou-se para as amigas e para lúcio, sussurrou no ouvido de Lúcio

-"Busque minhas sandalias do Jimmy Choo"

E se virou pra Teka

-"Cadê minha tote cor-de-rosa da prada?"

E se virou pra Sophie

-"Eu Necessito da minha bandana Tiffany"

E virou-se pra bellatrix e viu que ela tava distraída com uma bola na mão, Narcisa deu o tapa na bola fazendo ela voar longe.

-"E só então posso boiar"

Lúcio e as "Narcisetes" começaram a cantar:

-"Um verão como nunca antes!"

Narcisa só falou?

-Eu... quero... mais...

e de repente sumiu, Lúcio perceberam um monte de puffes cor-de-rosas amontoadoss e foram tirando com as meninas:

-"Ela quer tudo Fabuloso!

Aquele é seu pedido simples

Todas as coisas fabulosas

Mais grande e melhore, é melhor

Necessita de coisas que inspiram para ajudar-lhe começar longitudinalmente"

Narcisa saiu do monte de puffes cor-de-rosas e entrou na piscina, nisso o povo do clube já tinha se juntado na piscina só pra ouvir a música, as "Narcisetes" finalmente apareceram e cantaram:

-"Necessita de algo um pouco fabuloso; isso é errado?

Piscina fabulosa, Respingo Fabuloso"

Nisso Narcisa disse calmamente pra lúcio:

-Leia meus lábios

Mas foi tambada pela música das Narcisetes

-"Partidas fabulosas, mesmo o lixo fabuloso!

Forma fabulosa, barulho fabuloso!

Tudo tem que tar fabuloso"

Narcisa finalmente teve uma brecha e Lúcio cantou com ela:

-"Nada a discutir

Todas as coisas tem que estar perfeitas"

Narcisa murmurou

-Para mim!

Lúcio começou a cantar:

-"Fabulosos!

Aquele é seu pedido simples.

Todas as coisas fabulosas,

Maior e melhor e melhor.

Necessita algo que inspira para ajudar-lhe começar longitudinalmente

Necessita de algo um pouco fabuloso; isso é errado?"

As meninas mostraram cada uma pra Narcisa uma revista de celebridades.

-Isso não fará

A primeira menina pareceu nada magoada

-Aquele aborrece!

A segunda menina fez bico

-Isso está Insultando!

Lúcio apenas abraçou a noiva

-Eu necessito mais!

Bellatrix finalmente achou algo do gosto de sua irmã que começou a cantar:

-"Eu necessito, eu necessito, eu necessito, eu necessito

Eu necessito, eu necessito, eu necessito, eu necessito"

Bellatrix e as outras duas garotas começaram a dançar:

-"Cabelo fabuloso, estilo fabuloso!

Olhos fabulosos e esse sorriso fabuloso"

De repente, chegou James Potter, Remo Lupin e o resto dos marotos... as íris de narcisa se afinaram como as de uma gata pronta pra atacar só pensando em como poderia atrapalhar as férias dos marotos...

-"Eu gostei de que

Eu vi, eu gosto muito!"

E as Narcisetes perguntaram pra si

-"É isto absolutamente fabuloso?"

E Lúcio disse meio com cíumes

-"Fabuloso, Fabuloso, fabuloso?"

As amigas rodearam narcisa e ela falou calmamente

-Absolutamente!

James deu um comprimento na direção de narcisa, narcisa achando que era com ela retribuiu e de repente no alto da cadeira da piscina viu Lilian Evans retribuindo o aceno de James

-Não!

Narcisa foi até a piscina e fingindo um tropeço caiu na água, fingindo se afogar:

-Ah!!!

Lilian pulou de frente pra Narcisa e salvou ela de se afogar, e Narcy nada agradecida disse:

-O que tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu sou a nova salva-vidas!

------------------------------------------------FIM------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que gostem da fanfiction

finalmente terminei!

Eu amei as reviews que me mandaram, vou guardar elas com todo carinho no meu coração!

Karina, Thaty... Adoro vocês!

---------------------------------------------Malfeito Feito-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
